dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Waifu Free 4 All
Sketch-1541802517397.png|Emperor Dedede's original WWTN.png|ZackAttack's newer thumbnail Waifu_Free_For_All (1).jpg|Jioto's ultra thumbnail! This is Humble's fourth DBX (I consider it a tournament all into one) Description Waifus. We all have 'em whether they are ninjas or aliens, they all have a big impact on our lives! The roster is huge, but it'll be worth to see your #1 feminine get into combat! Shantae vs RWBY vs DC Comics vs Fire Emblem vs Final Fantasy vs Kill La Kill vs Fairy Tail vs Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat vs Naruto vs Akame Ga Kill! vs Senran Kagura vs Marvel vs Super Mario Bros. vs Danganronpa vs Sonic the Hedgehog vs Dragon Ball Super vs Hyperdimension Neptunia vs Muramasa vs Sailor Moon vs Touhou! Introduction Warning! The following content is a spoof of Toon Sandwich's Hero/Villian bowl videos! If you are yet to see these amazing animations, go check them out on YouTube! And since I don't know everyone here, can I get a rundown on their abilities? Go to my message wall if so. This will also take Universe a LONG time to make, so please be patient. And if your favorite waifu isn't the winner, please keep the salt too yourself cause waifus are NOT trash! And since this'll take fucking forever, if anyone wants to take part in the production, feel free to volunteer. Thank you, and enjoy! Humble: Plz Consult With me If you want to help No Rules! Just Bloodshed! DBX "Arise warrior, the battle is about to begin," an echoed voice spoke. Blake's temple's were in rough condition, but that was beyond '''her. The main questions are: where is she? Why is she naked? Who is this voice? "Huh?! What is this place?" was the fonest's first question to the sand-colored orb in the room. "You are chosen by the greatest fans in DBX Fanon to fight alongside other characters of fan-service," the ball replied. Blake slightly blushed at the fact people find her attractive, but yet again another misconception. Something truly important was where her friends are at the time. "Wuh, where are my clothes you perv?!' Blake cursed. The ball sighed in annoyance while giving her the huntress clothing. She walked on her way out of the structure, resembling more of a coliseum. She stepped into the light, with a crowd of millions of "fans" cheering at the area. The door next to her opened, with a woman in green with a little too much of her ass showing stepped out in the same confusion. "Is this Bison's organization?" Cammy wondered. The door on Blake's left lifted up revealing a teenager looking alot like Yang walked upon, looking a little woozy like she's drunk. "Aw man, Tatsumi's gonna be worried sick!" Leone exclaimed. Every other door opened, revealing other cuties in colorful clothing all also glaring at their competition. All the eyeballs gathered through a larger sphere, announcing it's news too all the waifus. "You have all shown up for this special occasion to prove who the queen of fan-service is, all set for combat to the death '''or not into battle," the voice said. "How many weapons can I take pictures of?" wondered Ruby. "Please don't let this affect my guild record!" complained Lucy. "Great, even MORE life fiber users Senketsu," Ryuko spoke to her trusty suit. But they all couldn't avoid the inevitable. "Fight!" the voice concluded. Fight Here we goooo! Need some help or NSH Winner The winner of this amazing waifu war is: TBA Special Thanks to: List starts with the contributors to this article. Category:HumbleDoggo Category:UniverseAwesome777 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Free For All